Non-volatile mass storage systems have traditionally used various forms of protection to preserve the data being stored. Examples include various redundant arrays of inexpensive disk drive (RAID) protection schemes such as RAID1 (mirroring data stored in a first disk drive on another disk drive); RAID4 (disk drives and/or sectors thereof are reserved for the storage of error correction coding (ECC) information that is used to protect substantive data stored on other disk drives and/or sectors thereof); RAID5 (distribution of ECC information across multiple disk drives and/or sectors thereof); RAID6 (substantive data maps to more than one instance of ECC information).
Current system memory (also referred to as main memory) developments are stacking memory chips into a single package to, e.g., increase the memory storage cell density per unit of volume within a computing system. Such system memory implementations can also benefit from data protection schemes.